Enemies and Playmates
by snmuenst
Summary: Collab with princess-snow 510. When we're in love tend to not see the bad side of someone. That's the pathetic part of being in love sometimes even the worst person in the world can be the best person for your own heart...


_**~Enemies and Playmates~**_

**Jade's POV**

Once upon a long time ago….

_A child's laughter echoed around the palaces walls and rang in the guard's ears, something they weren't used too considering the evil queen reign…_

_Regina watched her as the young girl talked animatedly to what appeared to be an empty corner occasionally smoothing out her light green ball gown and straightening the emerald and jade tiara in her hair. _

_"My dearest, who are you speaking with?" Regina asked curiously. _

_The girl turned around quickly, startled before a huge smile spread across her features, lighting up her ever changing hazel now turning green eyes._

_"__Just an old friend your majesty." The young girl said curtsying and bowing her dress._

_Regina stared at the girl. She walked over to where she was talking to this old friend, and found nothing but darkness, shadows._

_"My dear, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Regina?" Regina said with a soft smile but curious eyes, she had heard things about the girl, strange things, even for the evil queen. "Now, can I meet who you were speaking with?"_

_The child smiled grabbing the queen's hand pulling her towards the dark corner._

_She watched as the young girl reached into the shadows holding out her hands._

_"Fear not my friend Regina is kind and gentle, she will not harm you. She just wants to meet you." The girl said coaxing to what appeared to be no one._

_The girls arm finally dropped after a moment, before she turned away. The girl looked positively heartbroken. Any other person the evil queen would have rejoiced in their misery. But not her. Not this child. This child was special, Regina could tell. _

_"I'm sorry Regina, but he went away. He left me." The girl looked up tears filling those ever changing orbs. "He's gone and now I have no friends left."_

_Regina shook her head. "Nonsense," then she smiled. "You have me, you'll always have me. We can be friends forever."_

_The girl smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you Regina. I would like that very much."_

_They parted when they heard a clearing of a voice._

_The girl turned her, eyes going as big as saucers and a huge grin spreading across her face causing the dimples in her cheeks to show._

_She ran to the man and he picked her up twirling her around before placing her back on her feet._

_"I missed you daddy." _

_The man stared down at the girl. Her ever changing orbs matching his own but with an ebony river of curls, shiny, cascading like a waterfall down her shoulders just like her mother._

_"As I've missed you my beloved." _

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

I woke up with a pounding headache. My hand reaching over automatically slamming my alarm clock off and snatching up the aspirin next to it.

I had been having the same if not similar dreams like that for the past month, they were really starting to get on my nerves.

Evil queens, castles, ball gowns, they were fake…. Well I suppose not really, really fake; but the ones my bloody conscious seemed to be conjuring up looked like something out of a fairytale storybook.

And everyone knew that fairytales were fake.

"Jade!" I heard someone yell my name. It was Mia. "Jade you better be down here in thirty minutes, or else-"

"Or else what?" I shouted back with a smirk.

"Or else I won't feed you." Was the answer and I could hear the grinning smile from here.

My eyes rolled automatically, as I scrambled out of bed. I couldn't keep the misses waiting.

I went through the motions of getting dressed. I looked at my school uniform with distain.

From my beige pleated mini skirt, white button up blouse, a dark green blazer with the schools emblem over my right breast. Down to the white knee high socks and black oxfords on my feet. I hated it. I just didn't feel like it suited me at all, and I couldn't wait till school was over so I could be rid of the damned thing.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection, I wasn't a vain person, but I knew I had physical attributes that most males and even females deemed beautiful.

I never really got what all the fuss was about. I sighed and turned away from the mirror.

"Jade!" I heard my name called once more. "Tick tock goes the clock..."

"Mia I'm coming good grief!" I said back and scrambled down the stairs for breakfast. "There was no way I'm missing breakfast." I could hear Lux's contagious laugher from here.

"Satisfied?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I will be as soon as you lose that charming morning persona princess." Amelia said sarcastically not even turning to look at me as she fixed breakfast for the three of us.

"Good morning bug." I said walking up to Lux and kissing her forehead before sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Jade. How did you sleep?" Lux asked me with bright blue eyes shining with concern.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amelia stop and listen. She knew about my consistent dreams, although she didn't know what they meant. She placed bowels of porridge in front of us before continuing whatever she was doing.

"I slept just fine bug. No worries. How did you sleep?" I asked her wanting to change the subject.

"I dreamt I was a princess!"

"You don't say." I said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wore a pretty dress and had a big castle and a pony and everyone was happy."

I smiled. I couldn't help it, she was just so-so bright. So full of light.

"Good for you bug. Are you ready to go to school now?"

"Yep." she hopped from her stool and ran from the room, presumably to grab her bag.

"Did you really sleep well?" Amelia turned to ask me. Her doe brown eyes peering into my green ones.

"Yes."

"Really…" she said after a while. "No more dreams then?"

"Nope, I'm fine." I said.

She stared at me a while longer before sighing. "Jade, you used to let me in and help you, let me help you now."

"I told you, I'm fine, the only one you need to ever worry about is Lux. She is your main priority."

"Jade…"

"I can take care of myself." I said seriously.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and stopped. "What?"

"You sound like when we first met. You remember don't you?" Amelia asked with a small smile.

_How could I forget?_

**_Flashback 10 years ago _**

Buckets of rain slapped the sodden pavement of the grimy, dismal alleyway along with my face.

A dull, numb, ripped pain into my core. My heart… it felt, like it was broken. But the worst of it all was that I couldn't remember why.

Tears streamed down my face, a lump built up in my throat. I closed my eyes; feelings of sadness, anger, betrayal and rejection rushed through me.

The trash littered across the pavement made it difficult to navigate, but I made it through due to the soft, guiding light of the crescent moon.

I hurried out of the alleyway, feeling the gaze of stray, and possibly rabid, cats penetrating the gloom to sear into the back of my head.

I had woken up in this alleyway, I didn't know how I'd gotten there, I didn't even know who I was… no, I knew who I was...

My hand touched the heart shaped jade pendant with my name carved across it in gold letters, presumably a gift from my parents.

I was Jade Armstrong, and I was alone.

At least I was before I met Amelia.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

"Are you alright kid?" a woman with doe brown eyes and earthy brown hair asked me. She was bundled under two thick wool jackets

"I'm fine." I said with my hands holding my arms. I had to stop the shivering somehow, although, I still seemed to be shivering so I guess my plan wasn't working.

"Are you sure, where is your jacket? It's raining cats and dogs." She continued.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around me. I felt out of place.

"You're in New York kid." She said giving me a strange look.

"New York…" I said the name slowly. "Of course…" I mumbled. "Excuse me." I said and moved past her.

"Where is your family?" she asked concerned.

I blinked the water away as I looked up at her. "I don't know…"

I started to move away from her but she ran in front of me.

"Wait! Here. Let me help you." She said offering me one of the coats she was wearing.

"I can take care of myself." I said seriously and kept walking.

"Please, just come home with me tonight. It's raining and you'll get sick if you stay."

I stopped and stared at her. She seemed really concerned about me for whatever the reason.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Amelia. Amelia Marie Sanchez, but friends call me Mia." She said with a shrug.

I blinked. _That was all her name? It was a bit overkill but alright._

"What's yours kid?" Amelia asked.

"Jade. Jade Armstrong."

**_End of Flashback_**

I blinked as I came out of the memory. I looked over at Mia who seemed to go back to that first day as well.

"How could I forget?" I said to her with a small smile.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

**Amelia's POV**

I was having them again. Memories. Memories of him.

Killian Jones…

I was supposed to forget about him.

Forget about what he did to me. The hurt. The pain.

Forget about the way he made me feel. Like I was the only girl in the world.

I tried to stop my brain before the memories flooded my head again, they would surely give me a headache.

But it was too late, the memories and emotion washed over me all over again.

**_Flashback 7 years ago..._**

It was the day of my 19th birthday, and I was spending it at the beach like I normally did ever since my parents passed away.

Granted it was night, but that's never stopped me from coming down before.

The midnight sky gleamed with stars and the tide cut the frozen shoreline like a blade.

I dipped my pinkie into the water before wading in. It was cold, too cold right now at least.

I took a deep breath and dived deeper into the water.

The cold went away the longer I swam.

I loved swimming; it came to me as naturally as breathing air.

I hovered beneath the water's surface my long hair undone from its ponytail before finally bursting to the surface.

I swam to my favorite hidden rock and laid upon it soaking up the moons rays, disconnecting from anything around me, like I always did. That proved to be my down fall as I didn't hear the motor of the boat until a bright light was flashed into my face.

"Aye, it seems I've found myself a mermaid…" an English, not to mention unfamiliar voice said to me.

My eyes snapped open, and I did what came natural which was hit first and ask questions later…

**_End flashback_**

**_Quick flashbacks in one year time period from 19-20 years of age..._**

I sighed as the memories flashed by faster, my apology for punching him in the face. Him apologizing for disturbing my moon bathing.

Us going our separate ways.

Us meeting again at the beach.

Our first date.

Our first kiss.

When we first made-

I had to stop right there, I had to stop the memory lane now before I remembered…remembered the aftermath of giving the man my heart.

It was the day of our one year anniversary and I woke up alone.

I was disappointed, but I would see him again, he was mine and I was his. He always came back.

But then he didn't…

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and soon that's when I noticed the symptoms.

I walk into my bathroom with the pregnancy test I bought earlier.

I couldn't be pregnant I just couldn't be.

I opened the box with shaking hands. I pull out the instructions and read. I have to pee on it for 10 seconds and set it down on a flat surface, and wait.

So, that's exactly what I did.

My leg would not stop shaking and I was pretty sure the lady that did my nails was going to kill me when she saw my nails.

_What if I am pregnant?_

I shook my head, no.

No. I couldn't be pregnant, not with his child, not after what he did. No. I wouldn't have it.

I look at the test. It has a dark red line across and a faint red line crossing it in the middle making a plus sign.

But apparently the universe would have it. Tears fell from my eyes. _Why? Why was this happening to me?_

The universe hated me; fate had it out for me. I glared at the stick.

"No, this means nothing. You mean nothing." I hissed at the stick.

_Calm down Mia these things have been known to be false. _I thought that to myself for an hour, trying to convince myself, but I couldn't be pregnant and then to make matters worse.

Mariah Carey's Always be my baby started playing on the radio.

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

I shook my head no, was this some type of joke?

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die, no_

I slapped my hands over my ears. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I shouted snatching the damn radio out of the wall and throwing it away from me.

There was a moment of silence. I smirked take that, universe.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby….._

The radio started playing that damned song again as tears fell from my eyes and I started crying.

Yep I definitely was hated by the universe.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

I woke up with tears in my eyes, not from the memories of finding out I was pregnant with Lux, but from all the memories of my first love.

Killian Jones.

Being with Killian was like I was living out my own fairytale story.

Except I didn't get the guy like in the movies or the stories...

I got abandoned and I still to this day don't know where he is, or why he left.

There is one thing I know for sure and that is that I still got my happy ending...

She's the beautiful 5 year old blonde hair, with gorgeous blue eyes sleeping curled into me, just like every morning.

I smile down at Lux's sleeping form. I look over my shoulder to look at my phone to check what the time is and mentally cursed when I realize what it was.

I slowly maneuvered out from under Lux, trying not to wake her but as usual I fail in doing so...

Lux raises her head from the pillow looking sleepily at me. "Morning mommy."

"Morning baby girl, how'd you sleep?" I questioned her hoping it was better than me.

"I dreamt I was a princess!"

"No way!?"

"Yeah, I wore a pretty dress and had a big castle and a pony." Lux beamed.

"Sounds like an amazing dream sweetie." I said smiling at how imaginative her mind was.

After some convincing and struggling I got Lux into her school clothes, after I got her dressed and hair put up, I realized I still needed to get ready for work.

While I was going through my clothes I quickly looked at the clock to see if I had enough time to make the girls breakfast before they left for school...

That's right I said girls, Jade is 17 she's more of a sister than a daughter but I'll treat her as both at times. I found Jade when I was 16 in an alley on a cold stormy night, when I found out she didn't know where her family was I offered her a place to stay with me.

Which reminds me…

"Jade!" I yelled. "Jade you better be down here in thirty minutes, or else-"

"Or else what?" I heard her shout back no doubt with a smirk on her face.

"Or else I won't feed you." I replied with a grinning smile.

Quickly getting dressed in a 3/4 beige sleeve top, paired with faded super skinny blue jeans, a black scarf, some black suede lace up booties then to top it off my signature black leather jacket.

After I was dressed I re-curled my dark chocolate hair so it was in loose big curls.

Finally finished; I walked to my bed side drawer and grabbed my NYPD badge and gun.

To answer your question to why the badge and gun I'm a New York detective.

I absolutely love what I do, and it makes me even happier knowing that Jade and Lux do also.

Lux likes to tell her friends that her mommy puts bad guys away like a super hero, while Jade enjoys annoying me by calling me wonder woman… she says it's only because I can tell whenever someone is lying; like it's an actual super power.

I think it's just a cop thing but I go along with it for them.

Walking down the stairs I see Lux at the table waiting for breakfast, but still no Jade...

While making them breakfast I try to call Jade down. "Jade, tick tock goes the clock..."

"Mia I'm coming good grief!" She said back and scrambled down the stairs for breakfast. "There was no way I'm missing breakfast." I heard her say over Lux's contagious adorable laughter from the table.

I heard her walk into the kitchen. "Satisfied?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"I will be as soon as you lose that charming morning persona." I said sarcastically not even turning to look at her as I fixed breakfast for the three of us.

"Good morning bug." Jade said walking up to Lux and kissing her forehead before sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Jade. How did you sleep?" Lux asked her with bright blue eyes shining with concern.

I suddenly stopped what I was doing, to listen to what Jade would say. I knew about her consistent dreams although I had no idea what they meant. I placed bowels of porridge in front of them before continuing going through my missed calls and texts. While doing so I only managed to catch what Jade answered back to Lux about how she slept.

"I slept just fine bug. No worries. How did you sleep?"

Right away I knew she was lying…

"Are you ready to go to school now?" Jade asked Lux.

"Yep." She hopped from her stool and ran from the room, presumably to grab her schoolbag.

"Did you really sleep well?" I asked her when Lux was out of the room. My doe brown eyes peering into her emerald green that were slowly changing to hazel.

"Yes." Lie. She was definitely lying.

"Really…" I said after a while, hoping she would tell me the truth. "No more dreams then?"

"Nope, I'm fine." She said, lie again.

I just stared at her a while longer before sighing. "Jade, you used to let me in and help you, let me help you."

"I told you, I'm fine, the only one you need to ever worry about is Lux. She is your main priority."

"Jade…" I said again but she cut me off.

"I can take care of myself." She said seriously.

Hearing her say that made me let out a small laugh. "What?" She asked.

"You sound like when we first met. You remember don't you?" I asked with a small smile.

Right when I asked that I saw her with a far off look in her eyes, I knew that look; it's what happens whenever she is remembering something from her past or her dreams.

I saw her hand reach for her heart shaped jade pendant with her name carved across it in gold letters, I remember asking her where she got it from and all she ever replies with is 'I think from my parent's'.

I never realized how alike she and I were, until I was 18.

It was then that I lost my parents in a robbery gone wrong. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time… it's also what inspired me to become a detective. In a way I guess the super hero thing makes sense.

Jade was always alone until that night that I found her and gave her a new family. Not only did she become my lil sister/daughter but she also became the aunt/older sister to Lux.

I saw her finally blink out of the memory then turn to me saying. "How could I forget?"

I smiled at her, knowing what she said was true. No matter what I'd never be able to forget the day we met.

Lux chose then to walk back in with not only her bag but Jade's as well, me and Jade couldn't help but smile and laugh when Lux walked straight up to Jade and tugged on her arm.

"Come on Jade! I don't wanna be late for school…" She whined, "Alright Alright I'm coming! See you later Mia. Have a good day at work." Jade called back.

"Bye mommy, see you afterschool!"

"I love you guys have a good day at school, I'll be there to pick you guys up after!" I yelled back.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

Cleaning up breakfast from this morning I remembered that I had three missed calls and a text from my old friend Emma, I also had a text from my friend/older brother figure Neal.

Looking through my phone I saw I had no voicemails. So I decided to open up Emma's text first seeing what she needed since she had called me so many times.

- Hey Mia, I know its short notice but I was hoping you could locate someone for me? It's a friend of mine's son; he's most likely using an alias… Here's the possible address. I could use all the help I could get. I'll be in New York in an hour. Thanks call me back as soon as you get this! -Emma

That was 40 minutes ago... as I looked at the address that she gave me I realized that it belonged to Neal. Wait Neal?

And apparently that might not be his real name now.

I quickly texted Emma back.

- Hey can't wait to see you! I know the building of the address you have is down the street from me actually. I'll meet you at the address you gave me in ten minutes.

Opening up Neal's text it was just him reminding me that we had a lunch date today. I replied back with

- Thanks for reminding me big bro(:

I walked down the streets of Manhattan on my way to meet Emma and ironically it turned out to be Neal's place that we were meeting at.

Walking up; I catch Emma asking. "Are you sure this is the right address?"

An older man maybe in his forties with a cane replied back slowly. "Yes it is."

_This must be Neal's father...but that doesn't make sense when I clearly remember him telling me both his parents died._

Knowing I'm close enough for them hear me I say. "Let me guess, he doesn't know your here?"

Silence.

Pure silence, that's all I got. "Well who doesn't love surprises?" I say with a smile, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Henry, Mr. Gold this is an old friend of mine Mia Sanchez." Emma said introducing everyone.

I then noticed a boy around 10 who looked a little like Emma but a lot like-

"How do you know my mom?" Henry asked curiously.

I smiled at Emma then looked at Henry. "I'm a detective for New York and someone that your mom was trying to catch was someone that I was also after, so we worked together and caught the guy."

I looked to the man who was supposedly Neal's father. "So you ready to meet your son?"

"Yes, his name is Baelfire."

"Interesting name." I said looking at Emma.

I looked at all of them saying. "I know this building and one thing for sure is there isn't a Baelfire living here... I'm sorry do you know if he could be using another name maybe?"

Emma and Mr. Gold have a small conversation out of my hearing, pretty much ignoring my question... I looked at Henry and lightly smiled, when I looked back at Emma and Mr. Gold I saw Emma walking up to the apartment speaker.

Confused I slowly walked behind them to see what was going on. "Here's your boy." Emma says to Mr. Gold "No. It could just be vacant."

"You may traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people that don't want to be found. And those sorts of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts." _Did I just hear her right? Magic?_

Emma presses the button to talk. "UPS package for 407."

_Wait… 407? So I was right he is Neal's father._ The line then disconnected.

"Maybe you should have said FedEx." Henry said, in the distance you could hear a crash and a loud clank.

_What are you doing Neal?_

"He's running." Emma and I said simultaneously. We all went to the door to see him climbing down the fire escape the running through the streets.

"That favor you owe me. This is it. Get him to talk to me. I can't run." Gold told Emma.

I frowned in confusion. _If Neal is literally on the run then its cause he doesn't wanna talk right… this is-when I see him later he had better explain just what the hell was going on…_

"You guys watch Henry. I'll be back." Then Emma ran after Neil.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

**Jade's POV**

After Luz came back with her bag and mine we departed for school, Lux was punctual to a tee, and she never liked being late. After I dropped Luz off at school I prepared myself for another long and annoying day at mine.

High school… more like hell, without the fire… it was a shame, I liked fire better.

Three girls rushed up to me upon seeing my arrival.

Adrienne, Nyx and Ciara.

For whatever the reason they've stuck to my side like glue for as long as I could remember. They were attached to me like my shadow and no matter what I did or said to them, they never left.

"So…" Nyx said pulling me out of my gloomy thoughts. "Are you still having those dreams?"

My eye twitched before I said. "No."

My entourage stopped.

"Wait so they're gone?" Ciara asked with a frown.

"Yes." I said raising an eyebrow at her expression; one would think she would be relieved my night terrors were over. "Why do you not seem relieved?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I am, really. I'm glad they're gone."

"You're lying." I said my eyes boring into her before I turned away.

The rest of my school day was a waste of my time. I didn't want to be here.

I looked out of the window that was next to me and closed my eyes dreaming of a place where I could go, that would never have a dull moment.

_The young girl's window opened slowly. As a dark shadow crept into the room._

_The shadow walked over to her bed and then stood over her. Watching her sleep._

_The girls eyes remained closed, but she seemed to be talking in her sleep. "Shadow? Shadow don't leave without me..." She mumbled in her sleep._

_"Take me with you…"_

_The dark shadow watched her a moment more, it stretched out its hand to touch her face when he felt the pull._

_His eyes flashed red. His master was once again calling for him._

_He flew to the window but not before once more looking at the girl; he would come back for her someday, and take her with him. _

I was woken from that- whatever it was to the bell signaling that class was over. I stood up and rushed to my locker to pop some aspirin to relieve the headache that was now forming.

_What the hell was that?_

I recall myself dreaming about sun bathing on the beaches of Fiji and yet I dream of the same little girl and now a shadow thing?

It was really starting to piss me off.

_Why the hell did she keep popping up in my dreams? Did I know her, did I make her up?_

"Jade…" Nyx said pulling me out of my inner turmoil once more. I looked up at her, Adrienne and Ciara who were also standing there.

I looked at them, really looked at them, their eyes were a dark brown, making them look black, and they all had black hair although they were different lengths. They were like a match set or something.

"Jade class is over, what's up with you? You totally blacked out during class." Nyx asked.

"I fell asleep." I said slowly.

"Did you dream?" Adrienne asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"No." I lied.

"Good." She said with a smile, but her eyes, all of their eyes reflected frustration.

"What's going on?" I asked them seriously. I watched as they all answered. "Nothing." simultaneously.

I took a deep breath.

"Whatever." I said before turning on my heels and walking to my next class.

I had my free period next. Thirty minutes I was supposed to use to study or do homework… yeah right.

I smirked as I walked into the dance studio that was a part of the school. I went to my locker and quickly donned my dance leotard, tights, shoes and shorts.

I pulled my iPod from my locker as well and plugged it into the speaker.

Rihanna- Stay was the first song that popped up after I shuffled the playlist.

I smiled I liked this song.

I tied my hair into a messy bun and looked around the studio making sure it was empty. Most people knew I was a natural dancer, but if they knew I was gifted in the voice department… well let's just say I would probably get a lot of loaded glares from the female population at this school.

I nodded to myself when I finished my eye sweep.

I restarted the song closing my eyes swaying my hips and singing along.

When I danced my mind flew off to a place of its own, so I can't say I wasn't surprised when I just happened to imagine myself up a dance partner.

_All along it was a fever._

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer._

_I threw my hands in the air, said show me something._

_He said, if you dare come a little closer…_

I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer, his breath on my neck…

_Round and around and around and around we go._

_Ohh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know._

He dipped me before twirling me. He brought me up once more my back hitting his chest…

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move._

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay…_

We floated around the room, he twirled me once more.

"Look at me." I heard him say. It was a command. I didn't look. I couldn't look. But more over I didn't take commands from anyone, least of all a figure of my imagination.

"Tiana, look at me." He whispered again. He had molded my body to his; I felt a shiver go down my spine when I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.

I was beginning to think that my imagination was wilder than I first thought.

It felt…

His lips trailed down my jaw, kissing and biting the skin. A part of me grew excited at the thought of marks showing, but that was unlikely, this was my imagination after all.

He felt… so…

"I've missed you Tiana… come back to me…" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

Real…

My eyes snapped open and I turned to look for him. My body was hot and trembling.

I heard a door open and turned my head towards it to see who it was.

Nyx, Ciara, and Adrienne.

Nyx walked over to me. "Are you alright?"

This time I didn't bother lying. "No." I whispered. "No I'm not alright."

"I'm losing my mind." I said as tears filled my eyes and I slowly slid to the floor.

They crowded around me as a laid my head in Nyx's lap.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There were bite marks on my neck. _Son of a bi-_

"Did you guys see anyone leave the studio as you came in?" I said abruptly sitting up.

They had all been talking about something, but I had blocked them out. Hope it wasn't important…

They frowned and answered. "No."

"Why? Aren't you usually in here by yourself?" Nyx asked.

"Yes usually…" I trailed off.

"But?" Nyx asked.

"Someone was in here dancing with me. And he gave me these." I said pointing to the hickies that were on my neck.

They were silent for a while before Nyx started speaking.

"No one walked out of here; you or one of us would have seen him." Nyx said seriously.

"Well he had to go somewhere…" I said glaring at her; I didn't like the tone she was using.

"Unless he popped in and out using magic…" Adrienne mumbled.

I shot her a curious look. "Magic?"

Ciara punched her. Hard.

I looked at Ciara impressed. Ciara didn't usually say or do anything, at most she would nod or shake her head.

I never heard her speak before now, and had thought her to be mute… guess I was wrong. "Or he could have used the window…" She said pointing to the open window.

I nodded excepting the answer; he must have used the window, although it had to be the most unorthodox way to leave a place I had ever known.

"Yeah well the slimy toad not only gave me hickies but kept calling me this Tiana person. He obviously got me confused with the wrong girl."

They were once again silent. And once more Nyx was the first to speak. Though what she said wasn't what I was expecting.

"I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too from all the dancing, let's go and eat." She said pulling me up and pushing me to the locker rooms.

The rest of my classes went by quickly. They were uneventful. I had ended up covering the hickies with makeup didn't need to get in trouble from my teachers.

I focused hard on everything, the last thing I wanted was to let my mind wonder or to fall asleep.

Lunch I found more entertaining, as today, I was listening out for the mystery boys voice. It was seared into my brain, just like his lips branded my body with his bites.

But to my growing ire, I couldn't find him… anywhere.

It was infuriating. Not only did I not find him, but I didn't know what he looked like, and I didn't know his name.

I was ready to pull my hair out.

The final bell rang and I was the first person out of the room, I sprinted down the hall ways and karate kicked the school doors open.

I flew down the school stairs when I saw a familiar face.

I raced to his open arms and jumped into them.

"Hey Jade. What's with the death grip?" He said with a chuckle.

_Neal..._

"Hey how come I never get that kind of hello?" Mia asked leaning against the car staring at us.

I jumped out of his arms slightly embarrassed at my actions and stuck my tongue out at her. "Because I see you every day. And it's Neal."

I slide into the backseat and kissed Luz on the forehead. "Hey bug, how was your day?"

"It was fun. We learned…" Most of the car ride was filled with Luz's school adventures. I smiled and nodded my head indulging her, but my eyes kept drifting to Neal and Mia.

The atmosphere in the car was tense; you could cut through it like butter.

Mia kept checking her phone.

Neal's grip on the steering wheel was extremely tight.

And neither had said a word since we left my school.

I frowned, what the hell was going on? I looked outside the car noticing we weren't near our apartment either. Where were we going?

I wasn't the only one that noticed the lack of silence.

"Mommy? Neal? Where are we going?" Luz asked innocently.

I totally wanted to high five her. I withheld the urge as we waited for Mia or Neal's answer.

Finally Mia said. "We are going to Neal's place."

I frowned. And for the second time wondered what was going on. If it were just a simple thing as going to Neal's apartment then why were they so tense?

I sighed. Guess I'd find out when we got there.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

**Amelia's POV**

After getting Henry a hotdog from a vender next to Neal's apartment complex, we were walking back to the building, hoping Emma was back.

On our walk back, Henry brought up how great Emma is at catching people.

"Well, my son's been running away for a long time now. I have a feeling he's equally adept at it." Mr. Gold responded to Henry.

Hearing that response only made more questions that I had for Neal that needed to be answered.

"Well, at least you guys found him, right?" I asked.

"Indeed."

"Oh, and, uh, thanks Mia, for the hot dog. I forgot." Henry said to me.

"No problem Henry." I smiled down at him. "But you know I think Mr. Gold is the one who should be saying thank you."

"And why is that dearie?" Gold asked once we had finally made it back to the building.

"Well, if it wasn't for Henry bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have ever happened…" I told him.

Henry and Gold then went to talking about how Emma gave Henry up for adoption, then how he forgave her… but Gold and Neal's relationship isn't the same as theirs... I decided to jump into their conversation.

"But… you're here now. And, you want him back, right?"

"More than anything." Was Gold's truthful response.

"Then, that's all that matters."

Right then I saw Emma walking up to us, but with no Neal... _Seriously?_

"Hey." She greeted.

_Uh oh something happened. _

"Did you find him?" In that one question, you could hear every ounce of hope of seeing his son again. But when Emma said "Sorry. Your son... Got away." It all just disappeared.

I just stared at Emma when she said that because I knew not only did she find him but she had a look in her eyes like she just saw a ghost…

My phone buzzed at that moment with a text from ironically Neal himself saying

- Meet at McClaren's

It was our bar that we always go to since it's only a couple miles from Lux's school.

I replied quickly.

- Be there soon.

I looked up at Emma giving her my 'we'll talk about this later' look, before saying goodbye to Henry and Gold but also apologizing; for not being able to find him his son.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

Twenty minutes later and I've finally reached the bar. Looking around I spotted Neal in our usual booth near the back by the jukebox. I smile when he sees me, standing up as I make my way to where he's at,

"Hey bro." I say while greeting him with a hug.

He hugs me back saying "Hey sis."

As we sit down I'm trying to think of how to ask him about Emma or Gold.

"So how are the girls?" He asks.

"They're doing good; they actually miss seeing you though, maybe you can come with me to pick them up after were done here?"

"I'd like that Mia; we can just go back to my place after we get them if that works for you?"

"Yeah sure, of course…" here's my chance to ask him, "Uhh...speaking of your place Neal, I was actually just there before I came to meet you…"

Neal looks at me like he just got caught in a lie, which is pretty much true.

"Ooh yeah, what for?"

"Well my friend Emma asked for my help in finding a guy's son but when I saw the address I was like that can't be right cause you told me both your parents died.." I just started rambling about everything that happened, and the more I talked about Emma and Gold the more nervous he looked...

"Neal... none of it is true right?"

He just looked at me… almost as if he wished it all wasn't but in reality it really was...

Neal knew about my so called super power so lying wouldn't work so when he started to explain to me about how he isn't even from this world... that he's from a place called the Enchanted forest! I knew he was either talking crazy or the absolute truth but then he started talking about shadows, Neverland, magical portals and a pirate with a hook, blue eyes and black as midnight hair...

That's when my interest was piqued.

The shadow and what he described sounded like the thing that terrorized Jade in her dreams. I always knew she was special and different, but could she be from where Neal is from?

Then how he described the pirate…

It all sounded exactly like my Killian. Lux's father.

Just thinking about him made me subconsciously touch the locket compass that he gave to me… not long before he left me.

Neal must have saw because he looked at me curiously as if trying to figure something out... no longer than a minute later did he figure it out… or almost.

"Mia isn't that the locket the guy that left you, gave to you?"

All I could do was nod; I guess I was still I little in shock from finding out about that fairytales are real…

"Didn't you tell me once that he was the captain of a ship, just you never witnessed any ship during your time together?" I just nod again.

"Alright… Mia this is just one more thing I want to clarify with you and I need you to respond with an actually answer alright?"

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"Is the guy who left you, Lux's biological father?" Knowing he knew exactly who Lux's dad was made me afraid to answer, only cause I've never told her myself...

So I looked at Neal in the eyes and straight up told him, "Lux's father is Killian Jones… but they both don't know about the other."

"Wait, I thought Lux knew who he was?"

"All she knows is that she has a dad out there that doesn't even know she exist, cause he left before she was born..."

Neal just nodded as if understanding completely, which I was glad about cause I was done talking about him… I looked down at my phone seeing that Lux and Jade would be getting out of school in about 30 minutes.

"The girls will be getting out in half an hour, so we should start heading towards Lux's school first then we'll get Jade after." I said to Neal standing up while grabbing my keys from my bag.

"Then we'll just head to my place after." Neal said smiling down at me.

"Sounds like a solid plan, here you can drive." Handing over my keys to my 2013 Chevrolet black Tahoe.

Getting into the car I turn to Neal so that I can tell him about keeping everything about Lux's father, who Neal really is, magic being real, fairytales actually existing and anything about Storybrooke just between us…

"I mean Lux will believe anything you tell her but, Jade not so much… I mean the only reason I really believed you was cause of Killian..."

"I understand that you want keep this from them but you'll have to tell them eventually Mia…especially if it turns out that Jade is really from there, you'll end up having to go to Storybrooke.."

I just stare at him for a while then until I finally say. "Just start the car, or we'll be late getting the girls." I sigh quietly thinking about how weird this day has been and how much has happened... and it's only the fucking afternoon!

I suddenly realize three things 1.) I didn't have a clue where Storybrooke was located. 2.) I wondered if Emma, Henry and Gold were still at Neal's. I sure hope not, or it'll be really awkward when we arrive... then finally 3.) Do Neal and Henry even know about one another?

Throughout all the thinking I was doing, I didn't even realize we had reached Lux's school until Neal stopped the car for me to get out.

I snapped out of my trance, unbuckling my seatbelt while also giving a look to Neal telling him I was fine.

Getting out of the car then walking up to the front entrance doors, pulling them open I immediately smile when I see my angel sitting in one of the chairs patiently waiting for me. As if sensing my presence she looked at me with a big toothy grin.

"MOMMY!" She practically squealed running up to me; I squat down so that I can catch her, but also picking her up and setting her on my hip.

I smile looking at her with her big, gorgeous blue eyes. They look just like his…

"Did you have a good day at school sweetie?" I ask walking out the doors to the car out front.

"I did." Lux chirped.

"That's good, so I have someone that's excited to see you waiting in the car…" I secretly told her as we reached the car.

"Who? Who?" She replied sounding like an owl, it was so adorable.

When I opened the back door to let her in she must have seen the 'who' I was talking about sitting in the driver seat cause she started squealing, laughing and hopping in her seat; which just made my job buckling her in much more difficult. Once I secured her in her seat and closed the door to the back I made my way to the front smiling as I heard her laughing and talking away to Neal all about her day at school.

Once I was in I shot Neal a look signaling not a word about what we discussed at lunch, then as if the universe still didn't hate me enough…

"So how was your guy's day?" Lux sweetly asked us, we both became a little tense. I think Neal was more than me seeing as he was almost death gripping my steering wheel... so I just replied for both of us while he concentrated on getting us to Jade's school.

"I think I can speak for both me and Neal when I say it was an interesting day sweetie… but the day isn't over with yet."

She just nodded looking a little confused or lost… it was hard to tell but then she looked up with her eyes shining bright.

"Did you catch any bad guys?" She asked curiously. I have Neal I side glance with a small smile… if only she knew.

"No, not yet… but I still have the rest of the day to sweetie." I replied looking back at her with a smile on my face, then getting one in return from her.

**_~Enemies and Playmates~_**

The car ride over to Jade's school was quiet, but not awkward - it was a peaceful quite. Lux was too busy looking out her window, or trying to sing along to the music playing on the radio, to even notice the tension between me and Neal at the moment. I think we both had a lot going on through our heads to even bother asking what the other was thinking at the moment.

We got to Jade's school a little before the final bell rang. I told Neal to park at the front so could get out and wait for her. While Neal was getting out I turned to l Lux.

"Sweetie, me and Neal are getting out to wait for your sister… so just stay in here okay?" She just smiled sweetly and nodded back. "Kay mommy!"

I got out but, not before making sure I left the air on for her.

Neal was standing beside the car patiently waiting, while I decided to lean back into the car with one of my legs propped up and my arms crossed over my chest. He looked over at me and for some reason started chuckling... I looked at him.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, nothing it's just I swear that's your signature cop on a mission pose." He replied looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"No it's not!"

"Alright whatever you say Mia." I was about to make a comment back at him when I heard the bell signaling the end of school.

I turned towards the front of the school and watched as my teenage daughter practically kicked the doors open then flew down the school stairs towards what I thought would have been into my arms...

But I guessed wrong as she jumped into Neal's arms squeezing almost the life out of him. I guess Lux wasn't the only one to miss Neal.

"Hey Jade. What's with the death grip?" He said with a chuckle.

"Hey how come I never get that kind of hello?" I asked leaning against the car staring at them.

She jumped out of his arms looking what seemed to be slightly embarrassed by her actions and stuck out her tongue at me. "Because I see you every day. And it's Neal."

In almost what sounded like a 'duh' tone... Oh the teenage years... something I'm not looking forward to with Lux!

Looking back to my girls I saw Jade buckling in after she gave Lux a kiss on the forehead asking Lux. "Hey bug, how was your day?"

"It was fun. We learned…" Pretty much from then on most of the car ride was filled with Lux's school adventures. I know Jade isn't stupid, so I knew she was probably able to tell that something was up with me and Neal just we were keeping ourselves busy... which probably just drew more attention to us...

I mean the atmosphere in the car was tense; you could cut through it like butter.

I was checking my phone to see if anything from work has come up or if maybe I should send a quick text to Emma... telling her to leave the apartment but I quickly denied doing that.

I subtly looked over at Neal to see his grip on the steering wheel was extremely tight...

I was hoping that neither the girls would notice the complete silence, apart from the music on the radio.

I looked at my phone again then outside the car noticing we were almost to the apartment.

"Mommy? Neal? Where are we going?" Lux asked so innocently.

I almost wanted to 'awe' at how innocent she sounded. I was debating on answering or not seeing we'd be there in 10 minutes.

I finally said. "We are going to Neal's place."

"Why we going there?" Lux asked again innocently. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack when she's a teenager...

I looked to Neal trying to come up with a reason…but then Neal pulled right up to his place. Neil looked back at the girls telling them. "Because I've missed my three favorite girls, and two of them have yet to see my place."

Jade then decided to ask while unbuckling herself. "So, you picked us up with Mia to hang out because you missed us?" Almost if she didn't believe us or something...

We just both nodded our heads at her, hoping she'd just believe us or wait to confront us about whatever was bothering her later.

"Whatever, can we go already?" She replied getting out and getting Lux out for me.

Before me and Neal got out I quickly whispered. "Remember anything about magic and fairytales existing stays between us."

He gave me a curt nod before exiting. When I reached the front doors where the girls were patiently waiting, Lux quickly reached her arms up for me to hold her. Knowing that she was getting tired for her nap, I gently pushed her head onto my shoulders to try to get her to close her eyes for a bit…

As Neal opened both doors to enter his building we started our way up to the fourth floor. As we got to the fourth floor and were only a few doors away from his apartment…

We heard what sounded like arguing... scratch that… what sounded like Emma and Gold arguing in his apartment.

Neal shot me a quick glance pleading to stay put but I just shook my head, glaring at him while whispering "Hell no!"

I looked towards Jade giving her a quick nod as in follow me; she just looked at me in a 'duh' fashion... teenagers.

Neal rolled his eyes at me, then just barged into the apartment, which makes sense since he owns it...

Interrupting the fight that was happening before we entered Neal yelled at Gold, "Hey! Leave her alone."

Gold looked at Neal. "Bae… You came back for me."

Neal just shook his head answering Gold "No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals."

I knew Gold was really Rumpelstiltskin, because of everything that Neal told me about his real life earlier at lunch… when I looked over at Jade she just looked over at everyone in the room confused and almost frustrated cause she probably knew something was up now...

I'm just glad Lux is still passed out on my shoulder.

Gold started begging his son just to talk to him. But Neal just replied back. "I have no interest in talking to you. You can go."

Gold stubbornly said. "I'm not going anywhere." Now I know where Neal gets it from.

Neal looked fed up at that, cause he yelled back. "Get out of my apartment!"

Quickly looking to see if Lux woke up and just my luck she did...

_The universe seriously gets off by making my life hell…_

Looking up at me she asked, "Mommy who's Neal screaming at?"

I looked at Neal with a glare and harshly said his name the same time as Emma did.

Not knowing who to look at he just told us with a wave of his hand. "Emma, Mia I got this."

Then me, Gold and Emma asked at the same time. "You two know each other?" Except Gold asked it twice with a 'how?' at the end.

I quickly answered. "Were friends, for a few years now."

Emma then replied half-lying "You sent me chasing after him."

I looked at Emma and Neal disappointed... I knew that wasn't the whole truth and apparently so did Gold.

Gold yelled at them. "No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying. How do you two know each other?!" His yelling made Lux bury her head into my neck, just then Henry entered from the back room area.

"Mom? W-what's going on?" He asked, looking around the room at all of us.

"Who's this?" Neil asked.

Emma replied still looking at Henry "My son."

Jade decided to make a comment then. "Wow! Didn't see that one coming…"

I looked back at Jade, with a small smile. We overheard Henry then ask if Neal was Baelfire, which made Jade look at me confused.

"Don't worry about it hun." I told her.

Rolling her eyes, then looking to Lux on my hip she puts on a playful smirk before making a comment of her own.

"You know it's going to be interesting when you have to tell the dad about her."

I look at her before replying "If he ever decides to come back into my life or hers then I will...otherwise he'll never need to know." Jade nods understanding.


End file.
